In an automatic vending machine coins are deposited into the machine and classified by values before they are stored in respective coin storage cylinders for future use as change. It is often necessary to discharge these coins at the time of replenishment of merchandise or sales accounting. To do this an operator operates a coin processor, as taught in Japanese Utility Models 54-49994 and 1-29565. In the case of a utility model disclosed in the former publication, an operator presses a button to discharge one type of coins from a coin cylinder having a first priority, and then he presses the button to discharge the next priority coins, and so on until a coin detector generates a signal to stop the operation. In the case of a utility model disclosed in the latter publication, types of coins are designated by the numbers of times that the button is pressed by the operator. The coins are discharged by pressing a start button.
As is understood from the above example, it is very tedious for the operator to discharge all types of coins from these prior art coin processors, since the operator must press the buttons repeatedly for every type of coins. Nevertheless, it is a common practice to recover all the coins when maintenance service is needed, since automatic vending machines are installed in public places. Prior art coin processors also require a detection means for detecting the end of such coin recovery operation, which implies that additional cost is required for those elements.
Thus, conventional coin processors for automatic vending machines disadvantageously not only suffer from low efficiency but also bear cost for seemingly superfluous elements.